


Папаша Мадран и его дети

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls 5. Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Жажда наживы приносит караванщику деньги, но не счастье





	Папаша Мадран и его дети

— С неба падают какие-то белые хлопья, — произнесла Ра’джинда, ежась. — Так необычно!  
Ра’джинда путешествовала по Скайриму впервые, и все было ей в новинку. Вот и сейчас она предпочла залезть под полог повозки и высовывать оттуда руку, ловя снежинки и с улыбкой наблюдая, как они тают. Ма’джад вздохнул, помешивая капустный суп.  
Какие-то люди, по виду норды, выехали к месту их стоянки.  
— Ма’дран! — грубый голос одного из них разнесся в морозном воздухе. — Ма’дран!  
— Каджит идет, — отозвался Ма’дран, выныривая из расставленной палатки. — Пусть звезды осветят твой путь, друг! Если у тебя есть монеты, у каджита есть для тебя товар…  
— Какой я тебе друг, ты, меховой ков… — начал было грубиян, но его товарищ оборвал его.  
— Мы от Ульфрика Буревестника, почтенный Ма’дран, — сказал он. Голос у него был не менее грубым, чем у первого норда, и зычным — видимо, норд привык выкрикивать команды в гуще сражения, но сейчас он старался казаться вежливым. Ра’джинда сторожко наблюдала за обоими. — Он просит напомнить о старом уговоре.  
— Каджит помнит, помнит, — закряхтел Ма’дран, с трудом разгибаясь. Он часто прикидывался стариком. Ра’джинда раскусила его: старик — значит, безопасный, не сможет ни напасть, ни дать отпор. Те, кто покупался на его притворство, обычно очень жалели об этом… если успевали. — Сынок, поди, принеси почтенным господам Братьям Бури, шоб они жили так, как ты сейчас бегаешь, то, за чем они пришли…  
Джанго, сын Ма’драна, исчез в глубине повозки, шутливо задев Ра’джинду хвостом. Та фыркнула и шепотом спросила:  
— Ра’джинде выйти? Они не опасны?  
— Они так опасны, шо умереть посреди полного здоровья, когда они тут, это все равно что щелкнуть когтями, когда их тут нет, — витиевато ответил Джанго. — Но нас им убивать незачем. Каджиты привезли то, что им надо!  
Он не стал упоминать, что в одиночку даже очень ловкая и сильная охранница не устоит против десятка нордов, натасканных на войну и убийство.  
Солдаты Братьев Бури подошли к повозке. Джанго передавал им мешки и ящики. Грохот в них недвусмысленно выдавал характер содержимого. Ра’джинда поднялась и начала помогать Джанго.  
— Какая меховая красотка, — слащаво проговорил один из солдат, заметив Ра’джинду. — Торгуешь скумой, нет?  
— Каджит ничего не продает, — буркнула Ра’джинда, всучив ему особенно большой и тяжелый сверток. — Каджит просто охранник.  
— И как тебе наши края? — продолжал солдат. Ему казалось, что он обращается к Ра’джинде игриво и приветливо, но его глотка, привычная к ругани, была способна только на угрожающий хрип. Ра’джинда сдержанно ответила:  
— Воздух в Скайриме такой чистый, до самого горизонта всё видно.  
— Ой, не могу! Все видно! — солдат молодецки заржал, подталкивая дружков локтями. — А что ж у тебя ничего не видно, красотка?  
Ра’джинда достала меч. Она носила обычную нордскую броню и оружие, но владела им лучше многих охранников. И сейчас она неспешно вытащила меч из ножен, положила на колени и ухмыльнулась во все клыки.  
— То, что каджиту надо, — с обманчивой мягкостью проговорила, — он тебе покажет.  
— Вот дрянь! — взбеленился солдат, но его же приятели схватили его под руки.  
— Пошел, пошел отсюда, козлина, — задушевно говорил ему кто-то, Ра’джинда уже не видела, кто, — полог скрывал его. Наверное, тот, кто сейчас отсчитывал Ма’драну золотые.  
— Ну и скоты, — с отвращением заметил Джанго. — Джанго век бы их не видел. Хорошо бы имперцы их победили, а то этот сброд учинит такое, шо никто еще не слышал, и весь Тамриэль будет об этом говорить…  
— За их поведение уже и так весь Тамриэль говорит, — заметил Ма’джад. Глаза пожилого каджита искрились, и Ра’джинда фыркнула, догадавшись, что в кошелях Братьев Бури осталось меньше золота, чем они рассчитывали: Ма’джад слыл — и вполне заслуженно — мастером взлома и краж. — Но если они решили делать войну, то не каджитам их останавливать.  
— Таки да, — подтвердил Ма’дран. — С тех пор, как они делают войну, у каджита очень увеличился гешефт… Ма’джад, а что там за суп?  
— Ой, Ма’дран, не перебивай. Ма’джад как раз хотел сказать за суп, шо пора идти ужинать!  
Еще один отпрыск Ма’драна, молчаливая Дж’Арис, вернулась с лошадьми от водопоя и тоже присела к ужину.  
Ра’джинда покосилась на Дж’Арис. Ей нравилась дочь караванщика, но Ра’джинда понимала, что Ма’дран не отдаст дочь за простую охранницу. Даже за непростую — приставка «Ра» говорила о высоком происхождении…  
Наутро они снялись и покатили дальше. Ра’джинда с удовольствием разглядывала открывавшиеся виды. Высокие, величественные пики, долины далеко внизу, такие, что кружилась голова от высоты и простора, темные домики небольших деревень, теперь разоренных войной, огромные деревья с заснеженными вечнозелеными лапами. Пахло снегом и простором, но часто этот запах сменялся гарью. Несколько раз они проезжали мимо полей сражений; окровавленные, изуродованные трупы, изрубленные доспехи, сломанные мечи и копья — все, что можно было взять с бою, уже взяли, не брезгуя даже сапогами, и Ра’джинда почему-то не могла отвести взгляд от синих мертвых ног, обглоданных лисицами. Снова мело, и мертвецов быстро заносило снегом.  
— Может быть, — глухо произнесла Дж’Арис, — их убили нашим оружием.  
— Ай, дочка, перестань, — перебил ее Ма’дран. — Не каджит, так кто-то другой. А почему другой должен получать тот гешефт, что его может получить каджит?  
— Если бы все отказались продавать им то оружие, может быть, они бы не воевали, — продолжала Дж’Арис.  
— Да ладно, сис, — включился и Джанго. — Они бы его ковали сами!  
Он был прав, конечно. Но Ра’джинде стало грустно. Она украдкой пожала руку Дж’Арис, и та благодарно кивнула.  
Джанго слез с лошади и юркнул под полог в повозку, на ходу стряхивая снег с плеч и капюшона.  
— Сис такая чувствительная, — фыркнул он, обращаясь к Ра’джинде. — Эх, а Джанго бы не прочь присоединиться к армии!  
— Братьев Бури? — не удержалась от смеха Ра’джинда. — Чтобы они сделали из тебя меховой коврик?  
— Ну зачем, — Джанго лукаво блеснул глазами. — Имперцев!  
— Вот они тебя примут с дорогой душой после того, как ты продавал оружие Братьям Бури…  
— А кто узнает за наши сделки, а?  
Ма’дран и Ма’джад, услышав его, рассмеялись, но Дж’Арис только вздохнула.  
— Иди в наемники, — посоветовала Ра’джинда. — Чтоб тебе сто лет войны и ни одного сражения!  
— Эй, эй, каджит так не согласен, — запротестовал Ма’дран. — Если не будет сражений, то и оружие не будет ломаться, а если не будет ломаться, что им за интерес покупать новое?  
Становилось все холоднее. Караван въехал в Винтерхолд, и Ра’джинда ловила себя на мысли, что эти земли получили название от слова «зима» не зря. «Каджиту одно интересно, тут лето когда-нибудь бывает, или таки все время стоит зима и летят эти хлопья?» — размышляла она. Ма’дран снабдил ее в счет уплаты за охрану каравана теплой одеждой, но теплой она была, видимо, по меркам Эльсвейра. Зато те немногочисленные люди, которых караван встречал по пути, щеголяли открытыми шеями, руками и непокрытыми головами, будто их ничуть не пугал мороз и вьюга. «Морозостойкие какие-то!»  
— Стой! — прикрикнул Ма’дран, и караван остановился под защитой каких-то развалин. «Хороша защита — дом из одной стены без крыши», — успела подумать Ра’джинда, как навстречу им выехал разъезд имперских солдат.  
— Купец Ма’дран, — их командир приветливо склонил голову. — Рад видеть тебя.  
— Пусть звезды осветят твой путь, — обрадовался Ма’дран. — Здешние снега холодны, но каджиту становится теплее, когда он видит постоянного покупателя!  
Имперец усмехнулся.  
— Да? А мне вот кажется, что ты не очень торопился с нами встретиться, почтенный Ма’дран. Легат уже рвет и мечет, — сказал он.  
— Ой, что вы такое говорите, каджит таки спешил, как мог, — возразил Ма’дран. — Но разве на дорогах нынче проедешь так, чтобы не застрять? Как дела уважаемого Севана Телендаса, чтоб он был здоров?  
— С тем, что ты привез, будут отлично, — заверил имперец, улыбаясь.  
Джанго, Ма’джад и Дж’Арис поспешно выносили из повозки оставшиеся там тюки и свертки со стрелами, доспехами и мечами. Имперский командир тем временем отсчитывал золото Ма’драну, у которого даже хвост подергивался от удовольствия.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Ма’дран, — заедем в трактир, тут в Винтерхолде есть трактир, каджит от него не в восторге, но хоть перекусить можно, — и домой.  
— И как гешефт? — спросил Джанго.  
— Джанго, сколько твой папа тебе уже говорил: не надо спрашивать за гешефт, если тебя могут услышать! Но папа тебе таки скажет, что того гешефта хватит открыть еще одну лавку в Эльсвейре и снарядить большой караван. Помни, сынок, что война — это для воинов, а дело каджита продавать воинам то, что им надо, чтобы делать войну. Каждый, у кого есть монеты, твой друг, помни это, сынок, и тогда у тебя в кармане всегда будет звенеть то золото, что тебе отсчитают твои друзья!  
— А если те воины узнают, что ты продавал оружие их врагам, папа? — спросила Дж’Арис. — Они скажут: «Старый Ма’дран помогал нашим врагам. Значит, он наш враг. Старый Ма’дран больше не будет жить», — так они скажут.  
— Дочка, перестань, противно слушать! До сих пор не сказали, значит, не скажут, — ответил Ма’дран. Ра’джинда видела, что он хорохорится, но боится… да того же, о чем говорила Дж’Арис. Однако жадность, видимо, была сильнее страха.  
Они провели ночь под крышей, обогревшись и в кои-то веки наевшись чего-то повкуснее стряпни Ма’джада, а затем их небольшой караван двинулся в обратный путь — налегке и со снеговым ветром в спину. Выносливые скайримские лошадки трусили в снегу, постукивали — глухо и мягко — колеса; несколько раз повозка застревала, приходилось выходить и выталкивать ее из снежных заносов. Но они ехали домой, и это согревало. «Теплые пески Эльсвейра так далеки, — думала Ра’джинда. — Здесь такие красивые места, но сердце каджита не здесь…»  
Внезапно навстречу выскочил разъезд людей в броне, с оружием. За ними — еще разъезд, настигавший первых. Вокруг носились люди на лошадях и пешие, но все — с оружием, все что-то орали, потрясая знаменами и копьями, гремели мечи, свистели стрелы. Ра’джинда сжалась, понимая, что они попали в самую гущу сражения. Ма’джад уже кричал и заворачивал лошадей, Джанго, верхом, тоже пытался завернуть повозку, она застряла в снегу, Джанго спешился, и они с Ма’джадом подставили плечи. Дж’Арис и Ра’джинда тоже выскочили из повозки, чтобы ее вытащить.  
— Эй, эй, куда! — вдруг закричал Джанго: его лошадь, испугавшись, шарахнулась в сторону. Джанго побежал за ней.  
Он почти догнал ее, и вдруг ноги его подломились, хвост дернулся, сам Джанго схватился за грудь обеими руками и начал оседать в снег. На его куртке расплывалось темно-красное пятно.  
— Джанго! — закричала Дж’Арис и бросилась к брату. Ма’дран с криком побежал за ней, оба упали в снег и барахтались там: Ма’дран пытался удержать дочь.  
— Каджит сам, — прорычал он и пополз к Джанго.  
Ра’джинда и Ма’джад сумели развернуть и поставить повозку.  
— Ну где они там, — нетерпеливо воскликнул Ма’джад.  
Ма’дран тащил неподвижное тело Джанго за собой. Дж’Арис поднялась на четвереньки, подползла и принялась помогать ему. Наконец, Ра’джинда тоже побежала к ним, пригнувшись.  
Она думала, что Джанго только ранен, хотя и серьезно, получив стрелу в грудь. Но Джанго не дышал и не двигался, пусто глядя в вышину скайримских небес остекленевшими глазами.  
— Джа-а-анго! — закричала Дж’Арис, обхватив брата и прижав к себе, и надрывно зарыдала.  
— Сынок, — прошептал Ма’дран, смахнув слезы, и напустился на Ма’джада и Ра’джинду: — Что стоите! Забирайте его, и поехали!  
Они объехали поле битвы, остановились в каком-то маленьком селении, купили там гроб для Джанго. Дж’Арис не переставая плакала.  
— Та стрела, — кричала она на отца. — Та стрела, папа, мы ее привезли и продали, на ней клеймо эльсвейрских оружейников!  
Ма’дран тоже почернел и поседел от горя. На привалах он сидел в сторонке, утирая слезы, и будто не интересовался ничем вокруг. И Ра’джинда решила, что это последний караван, который он ведет сюда, в Скайрим. Но когда она спросила его об этом, Ма’дран всполошился.  
— Ой, девочка, что ты такое говоришь, — воскликнул он. — Ма’драна знают по всему Скайриму, как же можно не ездить больше? И… и… Ма’дран должен получить больше гешефта, чтобы открыть лавки для Дж’Арис, шоб она там имела жизнь с тобой, и для младшего сыночка, разве нет?


End file.
